


Face it together

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But there is some hope, Darla's soul is returned too, Episode: s01e18 Five By Five, F/M, Flashbacks, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: In which Angel is not the only one whose soul is returned.
Relationships: Angel/Darla (BtVS)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Face it together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this is an idea I got from the review of PikaMew1288 on 'The path to redemption', so thank you to them. Hope all enjoy this.
> 
> Also, no happiness clause in this, since that was retarded of the gypsies.

Romania, 1898

Angelus and Darla ran through the trees, panting in their desperation to reach a gypsy camp.

* * *

At the camp, the body of the Kalderash girl was laid out. She was on a table dressed in white and lying on an intricately patterned quilt with candles burning around the perimeter. Members of the clan were laying rose petals.

An Elder Woman was sitting beneath a tent canopy and chanting over two Orbs of Thesulah surrounded by candles within a sacred circle.

* * *

Angelus and Darla continued running through the woods as she chanted.

" _Nici mort, nici de-al fiintei, Te invoc, spirit al trecerii. Reda trupului ce separa omul de animal_!"

Angelus and Darla broke through the trees into the clearing of the camp. They tripped and fell by the great bonfire raging near the center of the camp.

" _Asa sa fie."_

They got to their hands and knees and looked over at the Elder Woman, still chanting.

" _Utrespur aceastui_."

The glowing Orbs suddenly got very bright for an instant, and then went dark. The eyes of the two Vampires glowed brightly before returning to normal, their souls restored.

An elder man of the clan stepped up to them as they sat back on their ankles. "It hurts, yes? Good. It will hurt more."

"Where am I?" Angel asked, panting.

"What? What is this?" Darla muttered, looking around. "Who…..who am I?"

"You two don't remember... everything you've done for a hundred years. In a moment, you will. The face of everyone you killed... our daughter's face... they will haunt you both, and you two will know what true suffering is.

"Killed? I, I don't... " Angel's memories came back to him.

"I…..I…." Darla's memories returned too, everything she'd done.

"No..." They looked down away from the man and began to sob in sorrow and grief.

* * *

Few days later

Angel and Darla had just sat together in the place they lived in, not having spoken a word since their restoration, or eaten either.

Darla was lying on the bed, wiping her face every now and then, while Angel's head was down on the table, shaking with grief over all that he done. He had caused so much pain to everyone. He had murdered, tortured and turned people. Drusilla was his worst crime ever, followed closely by Penn. He had raped too. He was everything his father had said he was, and much worse.

"I'm sorry."

Angel looked up to see Darla standing in the doorway, her eyes still wet.

"For what? You didn't do anything to me", Angel said in a hoarse, cracked voice.

"I did. I made you this", Darla said, struggling not to break down. "I made you my mate. And you suffered because of me. So many did."

She fell to her knees again in tears, and Angel realized he couldn't bear to see her in pain in spite of what she had done to him. When she had turned him, she had been a soulless Demon too. With a soul, she was different, just like he was.

"Hey", Angel said as he walked to her, hugging and kissing her forehead. "Come here."

The two cried into each other's shoulders, ashamed and sorrowful over all of their wrongdoings, and it continued for about an hour at least.

When that was done, they just sat together at the table, on opposite sides.

"What now?" Darla finally asked.

"Huh?" Angel asked her.

"We can't just…you know…wallow forever", Darla said.

"So, we should kill again?" Angel asked.

"No, we can't do that either", Darla shook her head.

"Then what do we do?" Angel asked.

"For the first time since I was turned, I do not know", she said truthfully. "My path is dark, and so is yours."

"Yeah, we are lost, aren't we?" Angel muttered to himself. "It's funny though."

"What?" She asked.

"We both enjoyed everything bad we did so much, got off on it, now both of us are back to our senses, but we still won't leave each other, would we?" Angel asked.

"Maybe there is more to us than just Vampire who sired another", Darla said.

"Perhaps", Angel sighed as he reached out and held her hand, and she ended up grasping it back. "Both of us did evil together, so since we've helped each other be the worst of ourselves, maybe we should do the opposite."

"Help each other be the best of ourselves?" Darla asked and he nodded.

"Something like that", Angel shrugged. "Because I really don't want to leave you."

"I don't want to leave you either", Darla said as they moved to each other and ended up kissing, and this time there was little sexual lust, and some genuine passion between them.

Then they parted, looking at each other with emotion in their eyes.

"Together?" Darla asked.

"Together", Angel assured.

Their unlife would be much worse for them from now on since they were both Vampires in love with souls, but as long as they had each other, they were confident they would get through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but in my defense, I wanted to write a short thing and post it, and I was ill too.
> 
> This is just a one-shot, but if I may desire to continue it one day down the line, I might, or if someone wants to continue this by themselves, they have my permission as long as I'm credited for the idea.
> 
> That's it. First story of this year, HA!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
